


Heart of a Hunter Act 4.5 (AKA the Act 4 Epilogue.)

by MuchAmused



Series: Heart of a Hunter Saga [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, doctor!Reader x Dean, doctor!Reader x Dean Winchester, ongoing, supernatural series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchAmused/pseuds/MuchAmused
Summary: There are just things in life Hunters don’t get. White picket fences. 9 to 5 jobs. 401Ks and life insurance. Basically your typical apple-pie life…. But when something as real and deep and soul-bending as what you have with Dean Winchester comes along, you’re sure as hell going to grip it tight and hold on for dear life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of the saga. This is the Act 4 Epilogue, which will be followed by Act 5 after a hiatus while I work to finish writing, editing and preparing that act to post. Subscribe to be notified of updates.

You gazed at your reflection in the full-length mirror, wondering how you’d ever gotten so lucky to be standing here today, dressed in white, and preparing to marry the love of your life.

Even growing up with knowledge of the evil in the world hadn’t squelched the romantic in you. Your hair was perfect. The dress was everything you’d barely allowed yourself to daydream about over the years. Standing here now it was almost hard to believe it was all coming true.

You couldn’t help but get swept up in memories as you waited until the moment it was time to walk down the aisle toward your beloved.

You’d never pegged Dean Winchester as the marrying type. Truthfully, you’d have been content with the way things had been for the rest of your life as long as you could call him yours, but then Dean had surprised you with his proposal. You’d been coming to terms with your reality after a massive dose of Djinn poison had thrown you into a tailspin, but Dean had been with you through every step. He and Sam had been a solid support system you had desperately needed, and they’d taken you on a stroll down memory lane to help you get back on your feet again. Then Dean had gotten down on one knee and asked you to become an official Winchester.

You were happy just wearing the engagement ring and hunting with Dean and Sam. And things went on that way for a while. It wasn’t that you weren’t eager to marry Dean. Quite the opposite was true. You just didn’t have a clue how to plan a wedding while hunting monsters. You’d blended your medical background into your new hunting life seamlessly, but you just couldn’t put on a wedding planner hat on top of that. Not without things suffering in one area or another. And there was no room for error on hunts, or when your medical skills were needed.

So you’d been engaged for months without setting a date or having more than little casual conversations about your one-day wedding with Dean. Eventually you’d realized you had to tell Dean that you weren’t sure how to get the ball rolling.

_“I should tell you something,” you said to Dean one night from the passenger seat in the Impala. The three of you were on your way home from a case in Iowa, Sam stretched out in the backseat, snoring softly._

_“What’s that, sweetheart?” Dean’s eyes flitted from the road to you and back._

_“I don’t know the first thing about planning a wedding,” you confessed._

_You were fully prepared for one of two responses from him. The first was for him to laugh, and the second involved some form of him pointing out that you were a woman, and didn’t that kind of thing come pre-wired in your DNA or something? Didn’t most girls start planning their wedding when they were like nine years old?_

_But Dean Winchester still had ways of surprising you. This happened to be one one such occasion._

_“Yeah, about that,” he said slowly, changing lanes in anticipation of the upcoming exit. “I might have an idea.”_

_“You - you have ideas about planning our wedding?”_

_Dean gave you an adorable half-smile. “Is that surprise I hear in your voice, sweetheart?”_

_“Let’s call it relief,” you said, “because I’m desperate.”_

_Dean reached across the bench seat for your hand and you met him halfway, feeling him squeeze yours affectionately. “Do you remember that case we worked in Florida last year? The demon that was possessing college girls?”_

_“Of course. That was my first run in with a demon.”_

_Dean cocked his head pensively. “Yeah, I guess it was…. By the time we rode into town it was on its third victim. The first two didn’t survive, but we got there in time to trap it before it could hurt-”_

_“Addie,” you said with him in unison, remembering the young woman’s name you’d been able to successfully cure of possession._

_Her parents had refused to believe she was experiencing a psychotic break, and thankfully had been open minded when the three of you had knocked on their door with an explanation as to their daughters sudden change in behavior that would have given most reason to slam the door in your faces. Instead they’d helped you trap the demon that was possessing her body._

_Curing someone from demonic possession wasn’t pretty, so you’d taken Mrs. Anderson to a hotel and stayed with her during the process. Addie’s father, Jim, had stayed behind at their home with Sam and Dean while they performed the necessary steps to save Addie._

_“God, that was a long shot,” you thought out loud. “I was so glad it worked out.”_

_“Yeah, well, so is Addie. She still checks in every now and again.”_

_“She does?” You smiled at the idea, heart warming at the memory of the successful hunt._

_“Sam mentioned it a while back. She texts him on occasion. Thanks us for saving her. Apparently she’s since joined together with her parents in their work with the family business, which brings me to my point.”_

_“They own that big fancy resort,” you mused._

_Dean clicked his tongue. “Exactly. Apparently Addie is the event coordinator at the hotel now. She heads up all kinds of parties and retreats, even weddings. I thought maybe I’d give her a call. See if she can set up a ceremony for us.”_

_Your eyes widened at the thought. “Dean, that would be perfect. We don’t need anything crazy. Just something small, you know. We won’t even have guests.”_

_Dean gave you an adorable half smile as he looked over at you. “You’re on board, then?”_

_“On board? Are you kidding me? I was starting to think we were going to have to do this Britney-style at a little white chapel in Las Vegas.” You laughed a little and gazed out the passenger window in relief._

_“Now I’m not saying no to a Vegas trip in the near future,” Dean added, “but my girl’s not getting a cheesy wedding on the strip.”_

_You grinned at his overreaction and slid over to the middle of the seat, resting your head on his shoulder._

_True to his word, Dean had gotten in touch with Addie and her parents the day after you’d gotten home to the bunker._

_“What did Addie say?” you asked when he mentioned he’d made the phone call._

_“She squealed in the phone loud enough to rival a Banshee. My hearing may never be the same,” Dean said, but a smile broke out on his face. “You could say she’s just slightly excited at the prospect of planning our wedding.”_

_You beamed at him. “That’s amazing! I’ll have to give her a call.”_

_“She definitely wants to talk to you,” Dean agreed. “But first things first. She wants us to pick a date.”_

Picking the date had been the easy part. The anniversary of what Dean lovingly referred to as your first date. The same day he’d wound up in your emergency room with a broken clavicle and a concussion. That day had changed all your lives, for the better. You couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate your love than to exchange vows on the anniversary of that day.

Addie had indeed been excited about planning the wedding. And she’d been an absolute godsend. You hadn’t had to worry. Aside from answering a quick phone call or a text from her to give your input on things like flowers or color schemes you did or didn’t like, she handled everything.

That meant you were free to continue hunting and fighting the good fight with Dean and Sam, trekking across the country in the Impala and combating evil.

And now here you were, dressed to the nines and ready to take on the Winchester name.

Upon arriving at the hotel a few short hours ago, you’d waited for Addie and her parents in the lobby. 

They had greeted the three of you shortly after with excited hugs.

Then Addie had taken Dean by the arm and whisked him away, insisting he couldn’t see you again until the ceremony.

“Addie,” Dean began, seemingly surprised at how strong Addie was, as she pulled him down the hall with her. “I haven’t even parked the car yet. It’s - it’s still-”

“I’ll get it,” Sam called out to him, taking a step forward to catch the keys as Dean tossed them to him.

“Don’t you let anybody mess with my car, Sam,” Dean said adamantly. “I can’t be held accountable for what will happen if someone-”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted, biting back a smile. “I’ve got it. I promise.”

Dean huffed a little, not looking convinced at all as Addie pulled him out of sight around the corner with her.

You laughed softly, sharing a glance with Sam.

“I remember him being funny,” Mrs. Anderson mused.

“Oh, he’s dead serious,” you told her, still smiling.

“Well, come on, honey. You’re with me.” She took your hand and you grinned at Sam as you were whisked away the opposite direction, leaving Sam standing in the foyer with Mr. Anderson.

“Tell me you’ve got a safe place for me to ditch the car,” you heard Sam say to him just before you were out of earshot.

And just like that you were led to a small set of rooms to get ready. 

The dress was hanging up inside, and it was the first thing you saw when you walked in. You’d seen a picture of it, and Addie had sent you to a tailor to get measured so the dress would be the right size when you arrived, but seeing it here in person was just surreal.

“It’s okay, isn’t it?” Mrs. Anderson asked after you inspected it silently.

“It’s perfect,” you breathed. “Addie knows what she’s doing.”

You’d been missing your family terribly in anticipation of the wedding, but you were grateful that Mrs. Anderson had stayed with you while the stylist did your hair and makeup. The two of you had chatted away about how you and Dean had met, and she’d filled you in on how Addie had risen to take over the event planning for the resort. She’d only left just before you slipped the dress on, and only to check on how things were going with the set up so she could come back and update you.

You would have loved to have your brother there with you on this special day, and while you’d had more time with him than you parents, it had never been enough time. Still, you were gaining a brother today. Sam had never just been Dean’s brother. He’d always looked out for you. He’d been a confidant and a true friend for a long time now.

A knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts and you turned just as Mrs. Anderson stepped inside the room, her smile growing wide as she gazed at you.

“Don’t you look stunning,” she said as she came forward. You greeted her with a hug and she turned you by your shoulders so she could view the whole dress, front to back.

You smiled at her and said, “Addie really outdid herself.”

“Come on now. Let’s not pretend you need any help looking this gorgeous,” she said.

“How are things out there?” you asked, gesturing with a hand toward the door.

“I think they’ll be ready to get started soon.” Mrs. Anderson said. “Are you nervous at all?”

You shook your head. “I’m know I’m supposed to be, but marrying Dean … well, there aren’t many things in my life I’ve been this sure about.”

“Well, it’s obvious he’s completely smitten with you,” she said with a smile. “I hope my Addie finds someone someday who looks at her the way Dean looks at you.”

You smiled, saying, “Addie is not going to have a problem in that department. She’s strong and brilliant and independent. Just look at the life she’s building for herself.”

“In no small part thanks to you and Dean and Sam. I can’t imagine what Jim and I would have done if the three of you hadn’t come knocking that night with the answer to our prayers.”

“Right now you’re the answer to ours,” you assured her, which made both of you laugh softly.

“I’m sorry your mother can’t be here with you, honey,” she said to you, her tone growing somber, but no less gentle. “I didn’t know your mother. But I do know a little something about the kind of daughter she raised. The kind of woman who selflessly serves others by putting her own life in danger over and over to keep people safe. To keep families together. I haven’t had the pleasure of knowing her like I’ve gotten to know you, but I know I would have liked her, just as I know she’d be so proud of you.”

You blinked back moisture, and your voice was barely above a whisper when you spoke. “Thank you, Cheryl. That means the world to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean, it’s fine.” Sam chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes at him through the full length mirror he was looking into. 

Dean had spent the last five minutes fiddling with his bow-tie, and Sam finally got to his feet and adjusted it for him. “It’s great. Just leave it alone now, kay?” Sam smiled and Dean’s hands fell to his sides.

“Remind me again why I’m in a fitted tux and not just a rental?” Dean said.

“Because this is a wedding. _Your_ wedding. And yeah, it’s still feels weird saying that out loud.”

“Yeah, well, my bride is going to steal the show. I promise you Sammy, no one is going to be looking at me.”

“She will,” Sam added matter-of-factly.

“She won’t care,” Dean argued. “She’s cool like that.”

“Let me put it this way,” Sam said as he sat back down on the chair across the room. “When I was at Stanford I was talking to Jessica and some of her friends at a party one night about how they thought a man dressed in a nice fitted tux was like the equivalent of expensive lingerie on a woman. Apparently it’s a huge turn on.”

Dean’s hooked eyebrow betrayed his interest, even if his words were an attempt at deflecting. “Am I supposed to believe you actually went to a party in college?”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Dean sat down across from Sam and pulled a flask from the inside of the jacket, unscrewing the cap. Dean took a swig of the contents and then offered it to Sam.

“I’m good, man, but you shouldn’t-”

“Take it,” Dean said, leaning closer and insisting. “I just wanted one shot to take the edge off, but I can’t have more than that.”

“Where’d this come from? Don’t you usually use Bobby’s?” Sam asked as he reached out to accept the flask.

“Yeah. Bought this special for the occasion. It’s my something new.” Dean clasped his hands together in front of him.

Sam raised his eyebrows.“Your _something new_?”

“Yeah. I’ve got Baby for my something old, and my boxers are blue, and-”

“You do realize that tradition is supposed to be for the bride….”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Dean chewed his lip for a second. “Huh….”

“Have you ever even been to a wedding?” Sam teased.

Dean’s expression was smug. “Just yours.”

Sam raised his middle finger ceremoniously. “Jerk.”

It was Dean’s turn to chuckle then. “Bitch…. That was funny, and you know it.”

A knock sounded on the door and Addie’s voice called out from the other side. “Everyone decent in there?”

“Come on in,” Sam answered, getting to his feet and ignoring the weird look Dean gave him about it. But Dean followed his lead and straightened just before Addie opened the door.

“Hey guys,” she said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She turned to face them both, her lips turning up in a warm smile. “My god,” she breathed.

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably, eyebrows pitching up in confusion. “Uh, sorry?”

“Just, uh, the pair of you clean up nicely,” she said.

Sam let out a nervous chuckle and returned the compliment. “You look beautiful, Addie.”

Addie grinned at him, but then her face fell as she saw the flask in his hand. “Are you guys drinking before the ceremony?”

Sam froze in a stupor. “What? No…. We - it was just-”

“It’s my something new,” Dean said, flashing Addie his best killer smile and shrugging innocently.

Addie gazed at him curiously before holding out a hand toward Sam. “Very funny,” she said, but she was smiling again. “Why don’t I hold onto that until later?”

Sam handed it over, looking sheepish but relieved, and not missing the ‘ _you’re welcome, little brother_ ’ look Dean was giving him from across the room.

Sam threw all his silent communication skills into a bitch face, hoping the ‘ _Dude, it’s your stupid flask_ ’ translation wasn’t lost on Dean.

“We’re almost ready to start,” Addie told them both. “I’m going to check on a couple of last minute things. I’ll see you both out there.”

“Hey,” Dean called to her as she opened the door to go.

Addie turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for this. For everything. I don’t know what I’d have done-”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Addie said with a smile. “The night is just getting started.”

Dean cocked his head as she left the room, and Sam clapped his hands together and said, “Let’s get you out there.”

Dean stopped short as he and Sam neared the doorway to the ballroom.

The door was propped open and as he approached he couldn’t believe was he was seeing. His mouth gaped open in surprise and confusion as he immediately backed up a couple of steps, turning on his heel to face Sam.

“There - there are people in there, Sam” he said slowly. “Like, lots of people.”

Sam smiled a little and shrugged. “Yeah?”

Dean blinked at him. “So … I think we’re at the wrong wedding.”

Sam watched the absolutely perplexed look play out on Dean’s face as he glanced over his shoulder at the room full of wedding guests seated in rows. “You’re not at the wrong wedding. Dean, these people … they’re here for you. For both of you.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he stared at his brother. “What? No. Sam … ”

“I’m serious,” Sam added.

“I don’t know any of these people,” Dean argued. “This is nerve-wracking enough. I don’t need a bunch of strangers watching me exchange vows just so it feels more like a traditional wedding. We’re cool with it just being us and the Andersons. Really. I swear-”

“Are you certain these people are strangers?” Sam asked calmly, arching an eyebrow.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam now. He turned to look over his shoulder again, squinting as he tried to see faces.

“What do you mean? Sam, I don’t…. Who are they?” Dean watched Sam smile, confirming that his brother knew something he didn’t.

“Dean, every single person in there is someone we’ve saved over the years,” Sam began, nodding in confirmation when Dean’s expression turned from complete and utter confusion to one of disbelief. “They’re not strangers. Not _really_ ,” Sam continued. “It took a little time to track some of them down, but everyone here jumped at the chance to come support the two of you.”

Dean wiped his face with a hand as he gazed at his brother, and coming from anyone else he might not have believed it. He found himself turning around again to gaze out at the crowd from the hidden safety of the doorway, one hand over his mouth, the other over his heart.

He was stunned into absolute silence.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs completely. When he exhaled it was shaky and uneven. He turned away from Sam, shoving one hand into his pants pocket and walking back down the hall. Sam watched him, unsure whether or not to follow. But Dean didn’t go far. He paused twenty feet away in front of a big window.

Addie caught up to Sam then, glancing around almost frantically until she saw Dean standing down the hall.

“Is Dean … is he okay?” she asked, voice laced in concern.

Sam nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. “He just needs a minute.”

Addie gazed at Dean like she wasn’t totally convinced. “We’re, um … We’re ready to start whenever he’s ready.”

“I’ll get him out there,” Sam told her with a wink. “I promise.”

Addie nodded at him, returning his soft smile. “Okay then. I’ll leave you to it. I’ve got to go check on the bride.”

Sam waited until Addie had gone the other direction before he slowly made his way down the hall.

Dean felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder as he composed himself, wiping his face with a hand.

“Sammy, I - I don’t have words.…” Dean said, turning to face him.

Sam reacted instinctively, ducking a couple of inches so Dean could wrap his arms around his shoulders. They stood there for a long moment in an embrace that said more than any words could have.

Dean gave Sam two quick pats on the back before they pulled apart. He worked to straighten his tuxedo jacket and square his shoulders, glancing up and down the hallway.

“Oh,” Sam added. “You’ll be happy to know that Addie put holy water in small glasses of champagne or lemon water for each of the guests as they arrived.”

Dean smiled, nodding. “Of course she did.”

Sam chuckled, cocking his head. “Yeah, she, uh … she didn’t let anyone past who didn’t sip their glass in front of her first.” Dean chuckled now, grateful for the comedic relief despite the seriousness of Sam’s words.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked.

Dean blew out a breath, puffing his cheeks with the force of it before he nodded and cleared his throat. “I’m ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten minutes after Addie insisted they were almost ready to start and left you waiting in the bride’s room before a soft knock came on the door. You called out for whoever it was to come in, watching as Sam poked his head in the door.

“Hey, Sam.” You glanced at him over your shoulder before turning to face him.

Sam’s eyebrows went up, his lips curving into an adoring smile as he gazed at you. “It’s a good thing you’re a doctor, because my brother is going to have a coronary when he sees you in this dress.”

“He better not,” you said with a grin. “Looking good yourself, Brawny.” 

Sam chuckled as he came forward, reaching out to you with a hand. You took his hand and he bent low enough to kiss your cheek. “How’s he doing out there?”

“He’s good,” Sam said with a nod as he straightened. “I think he’s anxious to tie the knot before you come to your senses and change your mind.”

You chuckled at his joke, returning Sam’s smile. “Better not keep him waiting then. Let’s do this,” you told him. He nodded as he took you on his arm and opened the door to lead you out.

As the two of you made your way toward the ballroom where there ceremony would take place, you wondered if Dean’s heart was hammering as hard as yours was in anticipation. You couldn’t wait to see him. As you neared the ballroom, the music coming from inside grew in volume. You smiled, letting yourself get wrapped up in the joy of the moment. You wanted to remember every second of this day.

Then a thought struck you, causing you to pause in your steps, Sam looking to you in concern.

“Everything okay?”

“I’m … I don’t have a bouquet. Shouldn’t I have one? Did Addie or Cheryl say anything to you about-”

“Actually,” Sam cut in. “They did. Everything is waiting for you. You’ll see.”

You saw a mischievous little sparkle in Sam Winchester’s eye then as you returned his smile and said, “Okaaay….”

“Trust me,” Sam added, guiding you down the hall again.

It was only a moment later that Sam was opening a door and leading you inside. The instant shift in the music from one song to another was lost on you just then, but mostly because you’d just entered the back of the ballroom to find rows and rows of people who had been seated, but who were now getting to their feet at your arrival.

Your half-confused, half-surprised gasp would have been audible if not for the impressive volume produced by the four-piece string quartet playing nearby.

You looked to Sam for an explanation, but he just squeezed your hand on his arm a little tighter and guided you on.

_Had Addie invited a bunch of hotel guests to fill the seats?_

Your feet carried you forward as faces turned to gaze at you. All of them friendly. All of them smiling. Some of them vaguely familiar…. A line of people stood along the back, facing you with anticipation and something like gratitude on their faces.

Sam gently led you toward them and you realized the people who had created this extra row each held a single long stemmed white Calla Lily, gilded with a simple satin ribbon.

Upon reaching the first of hem, a middle-aged couple, they smiled affectionately at you and the woman offered the flower for you to take. You accepted it, smiling graciously, only partly to hide your bewilderment at the situation. That was when you glimpsed the name tag on the woman’s blouse.

It read, ‘Julie, 2009 - _Poltergeist_.’

You tried to do a double take, but the gentlemen next to them was holding out a Lilly for you and you found yourself turning toward him instead. His name tag read ‘Benjamin, 2015 - _Witch_.’ He handed you a Calla Lily and smiled graciously as you took another step forward.

A teenaged-girl and a woman who looked like she could be her mother were next. Their name tags read ‘Kylie, 2004 - _Vampire_ ’ and ‘Angela, 2004 - _Vampire_.’

Your brain swirled with questions as you accepted the flowers from them both and then met eyes with a familiar face standing next to them. You didn’t need to read the name tag this man wore to know that it would read, ‘Daniel, 2018 - _Lamia_.’

Your smile grew wider as you stepped toward Daniel and he gave you a quick hug, offering you another ribbon-tied Lily to add to your now growing bouquet.

You couldn’t stop grinning as you chanced another glance at Sam to see him smiling proudly now. He was apparently pleased that you’d just pieced together the fact that you were surrounded by people who had been saved from monsters over the years.

If that realization hadn’t taken your breath away, the view as you took another step did the trick. Suddenly you found yourself at the opening of the aisle with a straight shot toward the love of your life.

Dean stood directly ahead of you at the bottom of the aisle, hands at his sides in a casual manner meant to make him appear relaxed and calm. But you saw right through that cool exterior as you gazed at him. At the way his eyes softened at the sight of you, jaw going just a little slack, the corner of his mouth hitching up in a crooked half-smile when he realized you were watching him.

You smiled back, letting yourself float in that span of time just a little longer, memorizing everything about the way Dean looked as he waited for you. You held tightly to Sam’s arm for support, feeling light and airy with euphoria as you continued making your way down the aisle, accepting Lilies from the guests as you went.

‘Christine, 2010 - _Shapeshifter_.’

‘Keith, 2017 - _Ghost_.’

‘Harper, 2008 - _Changeling_.’

‘Rebecca, 2018 - _Werewolf_.’

‘Todd, 2018 - _Banshee_.’

Your heart swelled with humility and gratitude as you came to truly understand how many people were here in this very room.

You glanced up at Dean in between accepting Cala Lilies from guests, a ball of emotion lodging in your throat when you caught him wiping at his eyes with the back of a hand. His face was stern for a moment as he tried to compose himself, but he shot you a playful wink when he looked back up and saw you smiling at him.

The last Lily - the one to complete your bouquet- came from Addie herself, who was standing on the edge of the front row. She wore her own name tag, citing ‘ _Demon_ ’ as the monster from which she’d been saved. She hugged you with tears in her eyes and handed you the flower before reaching out with a longer ribbon to tie them all together in one bundle for you to hold. 

You mouthed your thanks to her before hugging Mrs. Anderson who stood next to her.

As the music faded out you turned to face Sam again. Sam bent low to kiss your cheek and you squeezed his hand and whispered, “Thank you, Sam.”

Dean came forward, giving his brother an appreciative smile as Sam squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of support before taking his place at his side. Dean took your right hand in his then, beaming at you like you were the very breath that gave him life.

“Hey Doc,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Hey there, Winchester,” you returned, smiling back at him so wide you thought your face might split in two.

As you stood there facing Dean you took the opportunity to fully appreciate how devastatingly handsome he was in the tuxedo jacket that formed perfectly to his broad shoulders. His eyes were clear and bright and green enough to get lost in. You were so distracted by him that you weren’t even aware the guests had taken their seats until you heard Mr. Anderson begin his greeting to start the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here today to celebrate the union of two very special people who have touched all of our lives, and to whom many of us owe our lives.”

You found yourself glancing out at the crowd. At the absolute best surprise you’d never seen coming. At your wedding guests….

“I invite you to focus today on the love that binds us all, giving us occasion to come together for the purpose of witnessing this beautiful union,” Mr. Anderson continued by looking at you and Dean, calling you each by name in turn. “I want you both to consider the bouquet of Calla Lilies that were collected here today.”

Dean squeezed your hand gently as the two of you cast your eyes downward at the beautiful bundle of white Lilies you clutched in the other hand.

“Each of these Lilies symbolizes a life that was saved, a family that was spared…. These smiling faces who have joined you here today represent only a portion of those who you have shown the utmost kindness. Each individual stem comes from a field of flowers,” Mr. Anderson added. “There are countless others just like them. Just as beautiful. Just as vibrant. Just as grateful to you both.”

Dean cocked his head a little to the side, just enough to cast a quick glance at the rows of people in their seats, as if to remind himself that it were all true. You watched his chest rise and fall with a deep breath and you ran your thumb along the back of his knuckles in a gesture of support, prompting his eyes to lock on yours.

“These flowers also embody the sacrifices you’ve made, both individually and together, as you’ve made it your life’s work to help others. They represent the selfless acts, the unwavering courage, your unconditional faith in humanity and in each other.

“Today we take a moment to pause, to smile and look back on all the happy moments … to reflect on the decisions you both made that brought you here. Collectively, these flowers represent hope, trust, and possibility…. ”

The flutter in your stomach had nothing to do with being the center of attention and everything to do with being the center of Dean’s intense gaze. The myriad of emotions filtered through the vast green there before you mirrored your own in perfect harmony.

“The couple has chosen to write their own vows,” Mr. Anderson announced, looking to Dean and nodding for him to go first.

You half expected Dean’ to release your hand long enough to pull some handwritten notes out of his jacket pocket, but he didn’t move a muscle except to clear his throat and inch a little closer to you.

“I never thought marriage was in the cards for me,” he admitted. “Before we met, I never would have even dreamed a woman like you existed. Then you turned my heart inside out and my world upside down. Sweetheart, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

You smiled and Dean returned the gesture, little lines crinkling at the corners of his green eyes.

“Meeting you and falling in love was like hearing my favorite song for the very first time, he continued. “You struck a chord, sweetheart, and I was fascinated right from the start, taking it all in, cherishing every second and finding that somehow it just got better and better…. And then wondering how something so perfect could even be real if it wasn’t made just for me.

“And, like my favorite song, I never want it to end. It doesn’t always feel the same, sometimes changing and evolving to fit what we both need in the moment, but always familiar and comforting. And everything that’s real, and honest, and good is there in the foundations, like a solid bass line or a drum track.”

Your heart swelled with emotion as he spoke. The analogy was simple and sweet and perfect, and just so _Dean_.

“I was fighting the day I met you.” An adorable and somewhat sheepish grin crossed his features then as he added, “I lost that fight with a pack of werewolves and a Kitsune….” He shrugged, cocking his head to the side while a few of the guests chuckled. “One concussion and a broken collarbone later, I lost a fight with you when you admitted me to the hospital for the night, which we’ll just count as the first of many times you’ve saved me since.”

You laughed softly at the memory. At the thought of the adorable, snarky, flirty, loose-lipped and concussed Dean Winchester you’d met that day.

“The point is I’m a fighter. That’s what I do,” he added. “But I promise to spend every day fighting for this.” He pulled your hand to his chest, clutching it there in place over his heart. “Fighting for you. Fighting for us.”

Dean swallowed hard, closing his eyes briefly as he composed himself. You felt his heart thrumming forcefully beneath your palm, knowing this was Dean’s way of showing you just how much he meant every word. The familiar and intimate gesture was enough to make everyone else in the ballroom disappear. And then it was just you and Dean gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I will fight to be the kind of man you deserve,” he vowed. “The kind of man your mom, and your dad, and your brother would trust to take care of you if they were here.”

You bit your lip, stealing yourself against the emotions threatening to overwhelm you at his inclusion of your family.

“I’ll even fight to nurture the adrenaline junkie in you with all the excitement and chaos of an emergency room and the zombie apocalypse all wrapped up into one,” he added, throwing in a playful wink.

Another soft laugh escaped your lips as you thought about just how true his statement was.

Dean looked down briefly, licking his lips before his eyes came back to yours again. “While it’s true we won’t know white picket fences, I promise you’ll always have a home … right here.” Dean patted your hand where he still held it against his heart.

You mouthed _I love you_ as you gazed at him, smiling as he mouthed back, _Love you_.

Mr. Anderson nodded toward Sam who stepped forward, handing Dean a diamond ring. 

Addie stepped up and took your bouquet from you, holding it as she stood by, wiping happy tears from her eyes.

Dean slid the ring into place on your finger and you smiled at him, blinking back the moisture in your eyes and knowing it was your turn next.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to follow that, Winchester,” you said with a grin as Dean took both your hands in his, gazing at you with a look of relief for having gotten through his part of the vows. You took a deep breath to center yourself and then began.

“Most little girls dream about having a knight in shining armor come along and sweep them off their feet,” you said to him. “At first glance, mine might appear to be the stereotypical bad boy … typically clad in motorcycle boots and flannel, driving a sleek black muscle car with rock music blaring through the speakers, and skillfully wielding an assortment of weapons. He even makes his home in a bunker as impenetrable as any medieval castle.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed a little, and you were certain he’d never looked so adorable and almost shy as you continued.

“And yet all of the obvious things that might lead someone to fall in love with you, Dean Winchester, aren’t the biggest things that make my heart skip and occupy my dreams at night…. While I love a bad boy as much as the next girl, I’ve fallen head over heels in love with the man beneath the flannel - er, _armor_.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth hitched up at little at that and you grinned at him. He seemed more relaxed now, and you were glad to see him taking it all in.

“I cherish the little moments that have brought us closer and closer together these past couple of years. The moments spent watching movies in a blanket fort, or taking a drive alongside the Kansas cornfields just to feel the wind in our hair. The late nights playing poker with Sam, or helping you work on the car.

“I love the way you conveniently manage to find a 7-11 in so many of the towns we visit just so we can get Slurpees, and all the little ways you find throughout the day to remind me that you so easily know my heart … know me better than I know myself.”

The subtle smile lighting Dean’s features now came mostly from his eyes. You found strength in that as as you took a breath and continued.

“You’ve taught me courage. Courage to love and feel deeply, despite the risk. Courage to let my walls down and be vulnerable. Courage to live in the moment…. And, in perhaps the most obvious deviation from your typical fairy-tale love story, my hero has taught me that I didn’t need saving at all. That I am strong and capable and worthy, and that none of that changed when I chose to walk away from a career in medicine to hunt monsters.”

You swallowed hard, determined to keep your composure despite the fact that your bottom lip had begun quivering slightly. Dean’s fingers gripped yours just a little tighter then.

“We may not lead what you like to call the ‘apple pie life’, Winchester, but I wouldn’t change a thing. And we won’t let that stop us from having pie on a regular basis.”

Dean chuckled and couldn’t help but give his brother a smug smile over his shoulder.

You winked at Sam before Dean turned back to look at you again. “I promise to love and protect Baby _almost_ as much as you do.”

Dean grinned like a handsome idiot at that, casting his gaze at the rows of guests and saying, “Baby’s the car.” There was a low rumble of appreciative laughter, and you grinned right along with him as he gazed back at you adoringly.

“I promise to keep you on your toes, and to remind you - _at least once a day_ \- why you’ve met your match,” you told him. Dean couldn’t help himself, raising his free hand to mime drawing a little ‘check’ mark in the air, signifying you’d filled your quota for the day. It was your turn to laugh softly at that, watching Sam chuckle and shake his head in amusement over Dean’s shoulder.

But Dean’s eyes locked on yours again immediately, and you squeezed his hands before saying, “I vow to be there by your side through the long days, and even longer nights. To face your fears with you head on. I promise to always remind you of the good in the world…. To cherish and protect that great big heart of yours just as vigilantly as I tend to your battle wounds.”

Dean’s eyes had moisture in them now, but his gaze didn’t falter for one second as you continued. “And when the weight on your shoulders is just too much, I’ll be your soft place to fall.” You bit your lip as you felt the palpable adoration and devotion radiating off him in waves.

“I promise to love you with all of my heart, Winchester … especially when you don’t love yourself.”

This time when Sam stepped forward to hand you the ring, Dean took the opportunity to wipe at his face with a hand, making quick work of the rogue tears that had escaped despite his best efforts at keeping them at bay. You felt one trail down your own cheek and he gently brushed it away for you with his thumb, green eyes shining as he smiled softly at you.

Your hands weren’t the only ones trembling slightly as you slid the metal band around his finger.

Mr. Anderson spoke again then, saying, “From this moment forward you are bound together. In marriage. In purpose. In heart and soul. You will do what you do best, and by cherishing these vows you’ve made before all these witnesses, you will also be saving each other. Every day…. By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Dean’s arm wrapped around the small of your back, pulling you close as your hand fell into place on his chest. His lips met yours in a sweet but passionate kiss, and you were all at once grateful for his supportive hold on you. Your head was light with euphoria and your heart was bursting at the seams with love for this incredible man who held you in his arms. When you pulled back the two of you smiled at each other like the whole world was yours.

God, it felt that way.

Mr. Anderson proclaimed, “I give you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester,” which prompted cheers from the guests and a high-pitched whistle that came from Sam’s direction as the two of you faced the crowd.

Dean raised your hand in the air victoriously with his own and you laughed and locked eyes with Addie, hoping she could see in your countenance just how grateful you were to her for all of this. She gave you a wink and handed your bouquet of Lilies back to you.

Dean seemed just as surprised as you were when suddenly, from the large sets of speakers that were set up through the ballroom, the chorus of Queen’s “Another One Bites the Dust,” began playing. You and Dean both looked at each other with baffled amusement, but the look on Sam’s face made it clear who had arranged for the anthem to play as all of the the guests got to their feet, clapping and cheering as you and Dean half-walked, half-danced hand in hand down the aisle together.

Dean bent low enough to say in your ear as you went, “We did it, sweetheart.”

You beamed at him. “It feels like a dream.”

“I’ve never had a dream that could live up to this,” he responded, nodding with a smile at one of the guests as you passed by. Then you were walking back out into the hall, the door to the ballroom closing behind you, leaving the two of you standing in the hallway alone. You wondered what to do next, but Dean had no such hesitation. “This way,” he said, guiding you further down the hall. You giggled as you went, unable to wipe the smile from your face as Dean took you around a corner and down several doors before opening one and nodding for you to head inside.

You went ahead of him, finding yourself in a room not unlike the one you had dressed in. Your suspicions were confirmed when you saw Dean and Sam’s flannel and jeans hung on a clothes rack along the far wall.

He closed the door behind him and you spun to face him, grinning. He took your bouquet from you, setting it down on the end table near the door. Then he hooked his arm around your waist and turned, pulling you with him and prompting you to lock your hands behind his neck.

You laughed softly as he backed you up. With the door at your back, you gazed up at him, chest heaving a little as you studied the whirring emotions in his green eyes.

His eyebrow crooked just a little, and his voice was low when he drawled, “Hey, wifey.”

“Hey-” But he didn’t leave you time to respond before his lips were on yours. You whimpered into the kiss, only in part due to surprise, raking the hair at the back of his neck with your nails as Dean kissed the ever-loving hell out of you until you were both breathless. You stood there in each others arms, grinning as you caught your breath.

“You are the absolute most beautiful woman on this entire planet,” Dean said softly.

You hooked an eyebrow at him, grinning. “Is that so?”

“Damn straight. And I wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

You straightened his tuxedo jacket collar, running your fingers down his chest along the the clean lines until the fabric joined in a V shape at the buttons. “You clean up nice yourself, Winchester. And I gotta say, you wear this tux like a second skin. Gives a girl all sorts of naughty ideas.”

Dean only somewhat managed to stifle the moan that tore from his throat, turning his head to the side and licking his lips. “Speaking of, my initial plan was to thank the Andersons right after the ceremony and pick you up and carry you away to get on with the consummating part of this marriage,” he said with a hint of mischief.

You gave him a slow smile. “You mean to tell me you had nothing to do with arranging for all these people to be here with us today?”

“God, no.” Dean shook his head in disbelief. “No, that - I wish I could take credit for even a little bit of that - but that was all Sam.”

You considered him, trying to process this new information. _Sam_. Sam had done all of that. Sam had brought people together today who could genuinely show their appreciation for you and Dean finding a happy ever after together.

“How do we ever go about paying him back for this?” you thought out loud.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His answer was as simple as it was true. “I - I don’t think we can.”

And he was right. You knew he was. You could never repay Sam for something so incredible and selfless as what he and Addie had orchestrated here tonight.

“Know what we _can_ do?” Dean began. “We can go back out there and have one hell of a party together. Show him and everyone else out there how much it means to us.”

“Just one more reason I love you,” you said to him, leaning in to kiss him one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Addie had hired a photographer, which meant you’d have great pictures to remember the ceremony and the celebration, but also meant Dean had to endure a photo shoot outside in the perfect, late afternoon lighting.

Dean had been a better sport than you’d expected, and you suspected he was honestly just too happy to let even something like having his picture taken over and over run his good mood.

Addie had come out to witness some of the photos, assuring you both that the guests were content inside and mingling for cocktail hour. They were busy sharing stories with one another about the monsters that had brought the Winchesters into their lives, and how they’d been living life to the fullest ever since. And catching up with Sam.

When the photographer was finished, you followed Addie back inside, stealing glances at your husband as you walked hand in hand. He really did seem lighter somehow, as if he’d literally put aside the weight and responsibilities that rested upon his shoulders to freely and fully enjoy this time with you. Like he didn’t have a worry in the world. And when he caught you staring and winked at you, leaning in to kiss your cheek harder and longer than was necessary - just to make you giggle - you hoped he’d carry a piece of that feeling with him from here on out.

Addie guided you to a set of doors at one end of the reception hall, insisting that she’d go inside and get to a microphone to announce you before you entered.

You and Dean waited for all of two minutes before you heard her voice boom through the speakers inside, calling out, “Thank you, everyone. The bride and groom have survived their first photo shoot together - and in Dean’s case, only just barely,” she teased. Dean shook his head at you as you laughed at Addie’s joke, placing his hand on the door to push it open as she followed up with, “Please welcome to the party Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.”

The two of you were met with enthusiastic applause and cheering from all of the guests who rose to their feet as you entered. Addie waved you over to a table where she and her parents, along with Sam, were gathered.

Dean leaned in to whisper something to Addie and you gave him a questioning glance when he turned back to you.

“What are you up to, Winchester?” you teased.

“Always something,” he admitted vaguely, adding a, “you’ll see,” that did nothing to satiate your curiosity.

Once you were all seated and the clapping died down, Sam straightened his tie and stood up again, drink in hand. Addie had a microphone brought over and he took that in his free hand.

He cleared his throat, said your name, and you found yourself smiling up at him, eager to hear whatever toast he had prepared.

“If you’d have asked me five years ago if I thought there was a woman who could hold her own against this guy,” Sam gestured with a jerk of his chin toward Dean. “I’d have laughed. But you came in - with guns blazing and a heart of gold - and there’s never been a moment since that I haven’t appreciated the fact that you can can keep not just one, but two Winchesters on our toes…. Having you around has been like a breath of fresh air, and not just because you make everything at the bunker smell better.”

You giggled, feeling Dean’s gaze on you.

“He’s not wrong,” he said with a shrug that made you laugh even harder.

Sam’s face grew serious then and he paused for a moment before he looked back down at you and said, “I, uh … I want you to know that I count myself among those people here tonight whose life you’ve forever changed for the better.”

Your throat tightened with emotion as you smiled at him appreciatively.

Then Sam’s attention turned to Dean. “My big brother…. Even if you turned out to be short, I’ll always look up to you.”

Dean smiled, nodding in concession.

“You’ve always looked out for me,” Sam continued, and even from a few feet away you thought you could see moisture in his eyes. “You taught me everything I know. We’ve literally taken on the world together. Mile after mile on the highway, town after town, monster after monster. You’ve always had my back, and I haven’t always made that easy for you.”

You reached over to give Dean’s hand a squeeze, watching him swallow down the emotion you knew he was feeling at Sam’s declaration.

“For the longest time it was just you and me, brother,” Sam said as he tipped his glass in Dean’s direction. Dean nodded, his gaze never leaving Sam’s. “If only I had known then how much easier you would be to live with once you found her,” Sam gestured with a jerk of his chin toward you. “Well, let’s just say I‘d have gone on a whole different type of hunt years ago.”

Dean and you laughed along with the rest of the room at that, and Sam chuckled himself before glancing around the room and turning his attention back to you and Dean.

“I love you guys.”

“Love you,” you told Sam, raising your glass.

“Right back atcha, Sammy,” Dean added.

“Cheers,” Sam said, and the guests echoed the sentiment as you all sipped from your glasses in unison.

Dinner was served next. Addie watched with a critical eye as the servers brought out plates of steak and chicken to place before everyone.

You and Dean gushed about how surprised and grateful you both were to Sam and Addie and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson as you sat around the table and enjoyed the meal.

You had to keep reminding yourself that you weren’t dreaming. That you were really in the middle of a room of people who had come to share in this glorious occasion with you and Dean. That Dean - your husband - was so giddy with joy that it seemed to keep bubbling up out of him in the form of kisses on your cheek or your temple every few minutes because he, too, was trying to assure himself with a touch that it was all real.

When dinner seemed to be winding down Dean got to his feet, picked up the mic that was still sitting on the table from Sam’s toast, turned it on and tested it awkwardly with a light tap of his finger. Addie gave you a smile that was half startled and half impressed as you shrugged at her and watched Dean in anticipation. Dean used his free hand to clank his glass of champagne softly with a spoon, effectively drawing the attention of everyone who hadn’t already paused to look up at the muffled sound of the mic tap.

“I want to thank Addie, Cheryl and Jim for making this wedding a day we’ll never forget,” he said, including you with a smile. “This is more than we could have ever hoped for. Hunters don’t get nice things…. We certainly don’t get white satin and fitted tuxes and elaborately decorated ballrooms. My wife wouldn’t bat an eye at facing down a blood-thirsty vampire, but I think the idea of planning something like this absolutely terrified her.”

You nodded in agreement as you giggled, Addie laughing and winking at your admission in the wake of Dean’s joke.

“And brother … ” Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing. “I must have done something right by you, cuz you turned out okay.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, casting a glance in your direction to enjoy the fact that you were laughing along with him.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Dean added as he gazed down at him. “And well played. This was seriously the best surprise ever.” He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing. Then he looked out at the guests, clearing his throat. “When you do what we do for a living you can lose sight of what’s good in the world,” he began. “There are nights when it’s easy to forget exactly what we’re out there fighting for. But seeing all of you here, knowing you were willing to travel to come here today to support us and celebrate with us. Well, if that’s not the best reason to keep fighting, I don’t know what is.”

You got to your feet, linking your hand in his arm in a gesture of solidarity and to show your own gratitude.

“Oh behalf of my bride, and my brother and I, I want to thank all of you,” Dean continued. “Thank you for being a part of the happy ever after I never dared to dream about. It means the world.”

Dean’s voice cracked on that last line and he cleared his throat again as you handed him his glass and clanked yours against it, hearing the echoes of others doing the same. You both took your seats and you squeezed his hand, smiling at him, heart overflowing with love for this man who had captivated yours.

Addie picked up the microphone then and spoke into it, saying, “And now we’d like to invite the bride and groom onto the floor for their first dance together as husband and wife.”

You raised an eyebrow as Dean stood up, offering you his hand as the guests all cheered in anticipation.

“Not going to make me go out there alone, are ya sweetheart?” he teased, a grin tugging at his lips as he watched you.

You put your hand in his, only just realizing that you’d hesitated out of sheer surprise. “I thought Dean Winchester couldn’t dance.”

Dean tucked in your chair with his free hand and escorted you out into the clear space in the center of all the tables. “I said I don’t dance. Not that I can’t dance.”

You smiled at him. “Good to know.”

> If the sun refused to shine 
> 
> I would still be loving you

You recognized the song instantly when the opening chords began to play over the speakers, and, just as suddenly, you understood what Dean must have been whispering to Addie about.

“Of course it had to be a Zeppelin song,” you said with a grin as Dean guided you out onto the floor.

“What else?” Dean said with a smirk as he hooked your waist with a hand and pulled you up against him. Your other hand fit perfectly in his and you gazed up at him as the two of you began swaying to the music, hips swinging, turning slowly.

> When mountains crumble to the sea
> 
> There will still be you and me

The clapping and whistling from the crowd died down as the sight of the guests over Dean’s shoulders faded into the background and you found yourself caught up in this moment. Caught up in the endless green of his eyes.

Dean was whispering the lyrics now to you along with the song, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Kind woman, I give you my all. Kind woman, nothing more….”

He pulled your hand to his chest, holding it there as you danced, and despite the fact that you were both very much on display, you had never felt more relaxed and comfortable than you did just then in your husband’s arms.

> My love is strong, with you there is no wrong  
> Together we shall go until we die

He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips as you swayed. You had to remind yourself again that you weren’t dreaming. That you were really here having your first dance with Dean as husband and wife.

> My, my, my inspiration is what you are to me   
> Inspiration look, see

You wanted to remember this. Remember the way your heart was practically bursting at the seams with emotion. Remember the way Dean looked in his tuxedo. Remember the way the words to the song he’d chosen so perfectly captured the love that tied his heart to yours.

> And so today, my world it smiles   
> Your hand in mine, we walk the miles   
>   
> 

When the song ended you both smiled out at the guests as Addie announced that the dance floor and the bar were now open.

Sam was right there to step in for the next dance with you and the two of you swayed, watching in amusement as Dean insisted Mrs. Anderson join him on the dance floor for the next song.

“I still can’t believe he’s dancing,” you said with a laugh to Sam as Cheryl gave in and let Dean lead her out on the floor. “I didn’t know he could even-”

“He just usually doesn’t do it sober,” Sam added, making you laugh even harder.

You gazed up at Sam and he locked eyes with you, lips tilting up in a lopsided grin. “Sam,” you said, searching for the right words. “Dean and I … we can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done here today. I can’t imagine how much time and effort went into-”

“It was nothing,” he insisted, smiling softly. “Really. I was happy to do it. And honestly, contacting guests was only a small part of it. Addie did all the hard work.”

“I know finding all of these people and bringing them together like this was no small feat. I appreciate it more than you can know.”

“You’re welcome,” he said simply. You must have looked pensive then, because he squeezed the hand that was wrapped up in his, drawing your eyes up to meet his again. “What’s behind that faraway gaze, Spider Monkey?”

“I was just thinking,” you said softly. “When my brother died, it was almost as if I was suddenly walking around with a gaping hole in my heart.” You took a deep breath, determined to keep the tears at bay. “You, Sam … you’ve done more to fill in that hole than I would have ever imagined possible. Today might make it official, but you’ve been a brother to me for long time now. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Sam stooped just low enough to hug you, squeezing you tight as you stood there in the middle of the dance floor, frozen in an embrace. When you finally pulled back you both laughed softly and he said, “You’re good. No smeared makeup,” as you wiped beneath your eyes with your thumbs at the moisture that had escaped.

You caught Dean watching you from a few feet away, his expression half concern, half amusement. You winked at him and picked up dancing with Sam where you’d left off before your emotions had gotten the best of you.

A dance with Mr. Anderson next gave you a chance to personally thank him for officiating the beautiful ceremony, and for everything he’d done to make the wedding a success. The next hour was spent dancing and mingling. When you weren’t on the dance floor with guests, you were dancing with Dean or catching up with guests who you’d either helped to rescue from monsters, or who had known Sam and Dean long before you’d come along.

The scope of he and Sam’s influence was far-reaching after having hunted for so many years. You were fascinated each time Dean introduced you to someone, finding that some stories were familiar after hearing Dean and Sam’s retelling of them, while some were new.

Even better than the brief explanations of why the guests had been in need of aid from the Winchesters was the news of how each person’s life had continued on to the fullest after such close encounters with evil and some very near-death experiences.

“It’s all pretty crazy, right?” Dean said to you as he pulled you into his arms again on the dance floor to steal a moment alone.

“If I only had a nickel for every time that statement applies to our day to day lives,” you said with a grin.

Then you caught a glimpse of Sam leading Addie out onto the dance floor, and Dean followed your curious gaze, glancing over his shoulder to see for himself.

“Well, would you look at that?” he said in amusement. “They’re cute.”

“Think he like likes her?” you whispered.

“Of course he does.”

“How can you be so sure?” you questioned, eyeing Dean.

“Sam doesn’t dance.”

“Neither do you.”

“I thought we’d already established that I do dance. I just choose not to.”

“How could I forget?” you teased, grinning at him. “And just because they’re dancing doesn’t mean-”

“Oh yes it does,” he interrupted. “Did I mention Addie stayed in touch with Sam? How do you think we got a hold of her so easily.”

“I get the feeling Sam stays in touch with a lot of people,” you offered. “Hence the room full of wedding guests.”

Dean just smirked, not convinced. “Care to make it interesting?”

Addie ushered you and Dean toward a table that held an elaborate spread of wedding pies. The pie in place of cake had been your idea. Although you hadn’t imagined how pie could be as elegant as wedding cake, the bakery Addie had contacted had outdone themselves with the spread before you.

Together, you and Dean cut the first slice of a pie that Dean picked after milling over the options for a moment longer than was necessary. Dean fed you a forkful before you did the same for him, happy to see that the photographer was standing by, camera on hand, to capture the moment.

When it came time to toss your bouquet, Addie was the surprised recipient. Sam would later recount the event by saying you ‘couldn’t have blindly thrown the flowers over your shoulder in her direction any better if you’d done it facing forward.’

Dean thoroughly enjoyed making a show out of removing your garter with his teeth. Afterward, Addie stood on your left, clutching your arm with one hand and the bouquet she’d caught in the other. Sam was on your right after insisting he wasn’t going to participate in the garter toss because you were his sister, and, well, that would be weird.

Daniel - from your first official case with the Lamia - snagged the garter out of the air when Dean unceremoniously flung it like a rubber band into the awaiting group of guys. Dean laughed out loud and hurried over to clap Daniel on the back, laughing at whatever Daniel’s response to him had been. You wished you could have heard the exchange based solely on how light and happy Dean seemed as they chatted.

You wondered how much of that pure joy on his face was from the fact that you were now husband and wife, and how much of it came purely from being in a whole room full of people he could a be himself around completely. With people he didn’t have to lie to. Who knew enough about the things that go bump in the night to share a certain comradery for having survived at least one such encounter.

After the party, when you’d thanked and bid farewell to your guests, you and Dean found yourselves in the hallway with Sam and the Andersons.

“Here is the key to the honeymoon suite,” Addie said as she tucked a pair of key cards into Dean’s breast pocket. “The suite is yours for the rest of the week.”

Your eyes grew wide in surprise as Dean furrowed his brow at Addie, turning then to look at her parents. “You can’t be … you guys don’t have to do that.”

“You’ve already done so much,” you agreed. “We couldn’t possibly-”

“Don’t be silly,” Cheryl said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “You can’t have a wedding without a proper honeymoon. Not when I have anything to do with it.”

“She’s right,” Mr. Anderson added. “The staff has been instructed to spoil you rotten. Anything you want, just ask. Enjoy it. You both deserve it.”

Dean did that little thing where the corners of his mouth turn down and his eyebrows go up while he’s seriously considering something, shrugging a little as he glanced at you.

“Besides, the staff have already taken your things up to the room,” Addie said before you could argue further. “You’re all set. Nothing left to do but enjoy it.”

Cheryl noticed that the bartender had poked his head out into the hallway and was waving her over, prompting her to take her husband by the arm and lead him away then to address the situation.

“Don’t you two dare leave town without saying goodbye,” Addie said to you and Dean.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean answered.

“And promise you’ll call or text me if you need anything.”

You nodded and pulled her in for a hug. “Will do. Thanks again for everything.”

Satisfied, Addie turned to Sam, offering him his own key. “This one’s for you,” she said to him.

Sam reluctantly accepted the key from her, sensing that he wouldn’t win either if he tried to decline. “Oh, and don’t worry. Your room couldn’t be further from the honeymoon suite and these two.” She gestured toward you and Dean with a thumb.

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Thanks, Addie. I appreciate you thinking of me. I, uh, I don’t think I’ll be sticking around long. I’ll probably hop a flight back to Kansas here in the next day or two. Someone has to be saving people and hunting things while the lovebirds slack off.”

“You can take the man out of the hunt … ” Addie smiled at him and shrugged, turning to go before Sam reached out to catch her arm softly. She passed and turned to face him.

“Oh, and Addie, I was thinking maybe we could grab a drink at the hotel bar tonight? If you’re free….”

Addie considered him for a heartbeat before saying, “Yeah, that would be great. I’d love to.”

Sam smiled and watched as she headed back inside to oversee the clean up.

You stood there in stunned silence, watching Sam’s boyish grin. But Dean couldn’t resist, lightly punching his brother on the shoulder and saying simply, “Dude….” with a little eyebrow waggle.

Sam’s cheeks flushed red before he tossed Dean the car keys and turned to walk away from you both to avoid further embarrassment. But you caught the little smirk on his face as he went.

“Love you, Sam!” you called out after him, earning a little wave back before he rounded the corner to the next hall.

“I told you,” Dean said to you with a smug grin. “You owe me a sexy car wash in those cut off shorts when we get home.”

You bit your lip, shaking your head at him and pretending you minded losing that bet.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean kissed the ever loving hell out of you during the entire elevator ride up the tenth floor. 

You stumbled down the hallway, which took at least twice as long as it should have because you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other.

When you approached the suite, he produced the key Addie had tucked into his breast pocket and unlocked the door, blocking you with a hand across the frame so you couldn’t step inside. Before you could get out the words to ask what he was up to, he bent and lifted you into his arms, carrying you across the threshold and into the suite. When he set you down you gave him a quick kiss before glancing around the suite.

“Damn….” you breathed, admiring the romantic decor as you crossed the floor.

The lavish king-sized bed was dressed with a pillowy soft white duvet and there were rose petals scattered along the surface. But the rose petals didn’t stop there, spread all along the floor as well, with little battery operated tea lights scattered every few feet.

The balcony just beyond hinted at what was sure to be a picturesque view of the nearby beach and ocean. The electric fireplace to the left was lit and, along with all the tea lights, cast a warm glow about the room.

“Damn shame we’re going to make a mess and ruin all the pretty,” Dean elaborated.

“Take a good look then,” you told him with a smile as you let your hair down and shook it out a little.

“Sweetheart, the only thing I want to take a good look at is you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your mouth to his and kissed him hard. By the time Dean’s mouth left yours to trail kisses down your throat your breath was coming in fast. 

You made quick work of the buttons on his tuxedo jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, hearing the material slump to the floor when he shrugged his arms free.

You watched him cast a glance over your shoulder and turned your head to follow his gaze at the balcony.

“Don’t move a muscle,” he told you, leaving no room for argument as he hurried past you to tug at the large recessed wooden door that had been concealed inside the wall. He slid it over, effectively sealing off the suite from the outside before sauntering back toward you again. “That’s better,” he said with a smirk. “Now, where were we?” Dean tilted your chin up with a strong hand and you found yourself staring into the green of his eyes, your chest heaving and knees quickly losing their will to keep you vertical. His gaze was intense, layered with want and wonder.

“What is it?” you breathed as he stood there watching you with glossy eyes.

“I … I just want to remember,” he said.

You pulled on his bow-tie, slowly undoing it. “Remember?” 

He gave a barely perceptible nod as he brushed a thumb over your bottom lip, swollen with kisses. “You. Just like this. Breathtaking and perfect and mine.”

You used the free ends of the bow-tie to pull him close enough to kiss his mouth again. Dean’s fingers were in your hair suddenly while you fumbled to unbutton his white shirt.

In quick, frenzied motions he discarded the shirt, along with his shoes and socks. Then he spun you to face away from him, brushing your hair aside. A shudder rippled down your spine as his lips brushed the sensitive skin of your neck. You sucked in a breath at the sensation while he tugged the zipper of your dress lower and lower. 

His hand paused briefly when he got his first peek at the bridal lingerie you’d donned beneath the dress. The sound that came from Dean’s throat then was part moan, part whimper, and your knees trembled at how gloriously wrecked he sounded.

His hand was a little less steady as he finished lowering the zipper and you turned to face him. The bodice of the dress was loose now, revealing more of your cleavage nestled in the shimmery white corset you wore.

He bent low enough to trail soft kisses along your collarbone while his hands gently worked to shimmy the dress down until it fell to the floor. He looked torn for half a second, and you laughed softly as he clumsily gathered your dress to lay it over the trunk at the foot of the bed before he turned and pulled you up against him, mouths locking in another passionate kiss. 

Dean’s eager hands drank you in, fondling you through the corset, thumbs tucking inside the strings of your satin thong before cupping your ass. You were just was eager to feel him, your fingers tracing down the firm ridges of his chest and abdomen, nails raking lightly along the skin at the nape of his neck and through his hair.

You both stumbled backward until you reached the bed, Dean’s hands gripping your hips as he lifted you and set you down on the edge. 

He kissed you, towering over you and easing you down until you were on your back, legs dangling off the edge on either side of him. 

He straightened, hands dragging possessively along the flesh of your thighs and down your legs. You watched as his eyes took you in again from this new angle before decisively tugging at your panties. A smirk stretched across his face as he tossed them over his shoulder, making you laugh before he ducked down to brush his lips along your inner thigh. You moaned softly at the feel of his five o’clock shadow burning pleasantly as he moved, at the way he paused every few inches to leave hot, languid kisses on your skin. When he reached the crease of your thigh, he began the process again with the other leg, apparently set on tormenting you. 

You could feel the wet heat of anticipation between your legs, accompanied by a dull ache - a deep throbbing that only Dean could satiate. You were certain he was going to do just that when he finally reached the crease of your other thigh, but Dean chuckled a little in a smug, satisfied way as he straightened to look at your face.

You let out a sharp breath, chest heaving with frustration that he’d stopped. “Come on, Winchester,” you whined, smiling in spite of yourself. “You were almost there.”

He brought up a hand to run along the fabric of the corset from your chest to the where it ended at your hips. “I want to enjoy this. Enjoy the way you look in this goddamn corset.” He crooked an eyebrow and leaned over you. “If you can’t tell, you’re kind of making all my dreams come true.” He bent down enough to nip at the flesh over your hip with his teeth before swirling his tongue there in a circle. “Besides, what’s the rush, sweetheart? We’ve got the rest of our lives….”

“Do I have to remind you that we lead very precarious lives?” you said in a breathy tone. 

“Are you giving me the end-of-the-world speech?” he teased, moving to bite and and kiss the other hip bone. 

You had to remind yourself to breathe; something the corset didn’t make any easier. “I’m just sayin’…. We could literally die most days of the week.”

“But we only get to have wedding night sex once,” Dean answered, hovering over your center now, almost there where you wanted him. You could feel his hot breath fanning across the sensitive skin there, sending your nerve endings into a frenzy.

“Mmmm…. The night is young,” you offered. “What’s stopping us from having wedding night sex two or three times?”

Dean’s fingers dug a little into the flesh of your thighs at your declaration. You opened your eyes to gaze at him. You knew by the look in his eyes, just as sure as they were green, that you’d hit the jackpot. He raked his bottom lip through his teeth before ducking down between your legs. And just like that Dean’s mouth was on you with delicious precision, sucking, licking…. 

And goddammit if he wasn’t making all of your dreams come true. In a complete shift from taking his time and dragging things out, he now worked relentlessly to drive you to the edge.

This man had dedicated himself to learning the ins and outs of your body as soon as your relationship had developed to the point of intimacy, and you were reminded exactly just how much power he had over you. Your first orgasm caused heat to surge through you, flushing your cheeks and stealing your breath with a thrill that left you satisfied and craving, all at once. 

Dean moved around to the other side of the bed and you felt the mattress sink slightly with the weight of him as he climbed up. He hovered above you, grinning before he bent down to kiss your lips upside down, Spiderman-style. You kissed him back, combing your fingers through his short hair. It wasn’t until you rose up on your knees that you realized he’d quickly shed his boxers, too.

Dean sat back on the middle of the large bed and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You watched his eyes go glossy as he palmed your ass, his mouth softening and lips parting on a gasp as you slowly sank onto him until he filled you completely. You were certain he could feel your walls fluttering softly around him as you adjusted to his girth. You were impossibly full to the brim with Dean, locked in an embrace that was as sincere as the vows you’d exchanged only hours ago.

Dean tucked his head down to nip at your shoulder as you rocked your hips forward slowly, dragging a soft moan from his lips. He caught your mouth with his and you stayed locked in the kiss, pausing only occasionally for a breath of air. 

His hands were roaming over the corset, fingers probing for a way to free you from it before catching on the strings at the front. He gave a little tug, sighing in frustration and pulling back slightly to get a better look at this new obstacle standing in the way of getting his hands on the rest of you.

“Who’s the impatient one now?” you teased as you kissed his neck.

“I - I just-” He was having a hard time stringing words together, which was just so goddamn hot.

“It zips.” You took his hand and guided it around the satin-covered swell of your left breast, watching his eyes sharpen with delight when he felt the small zipper hiding on the side there.

He slid it down and opened the corset like a precious book, eyes drinking you in as he cast the top aside.

There was nothing like the feeling of Dean’s hands as he cupped you, thumbing over your nipples until they were pert little nubs. You clamped down around his shaft, enticing a moan from him and prompting him to take your nipple in his mouth and suckle, eager to sample.

Dean’s strong hand moved to the small of your back, supporting you as you reveled in the glorious sensations coursing through you. Rolling your hips backward and then forward again with snapping motions was just enough to create some friction against his pelvic bone that sent little bursts of pleasure through your core.

He released your nipple and stared into your eyes as you rocked against him. That gaze of his was soul-bending, and you were caught up floating in the green of his eyes as a familiar heat started brewing beneath the surface again.

Dean slid his free hand between you, thumb brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves that got your heart thrumming and caused your skin to glisten with perspiration as the pleasure built up inside you once more. You gripped the back of his neck and his shoulder with your hands as you rocked your hips, guided by Dean’s hand at your back. When you found yourself tumbling over the edge again, Dean cursed under his breath as he recognized he was close. A moan tore from his throat and his whole body stiffened as he spilled his seed within you.

Arms wrapped tight around you, Dean cradled you up against him, your chests flush together, hearts beating wildly as if they were trying to get closer still to one another. 

He held you while your breathing slowed and then gently maneuvered you onto your back on the blankets. The feeling of him pulling out left you feeling hollow and wanting, but he pressed a finger to your lips to quiet your discontented whimper.

“Lie back, sweetheart. I got you.” 

And he did. He had your heart. Your body. Your soul. You knew it in your bones. 

“Do you think maybe we could open up the balcony for a bit?” you asked him, gazing up into his green eyes. “Maybe get some fresh air?”

“Anything for you.” Dean kissed the tip of your nose and then climbed off the bed. You rolled onto your side and watched as he tugged on the large recessed wooden door separating the room from the open balcony outside, sliding it back into the wall. He paused a moment to watch the nearby palm tree sway ever so slightly in the breeze, and you were struck by the sight of him there, his naked form silhouetted by the dim moonlight over the ocean beyond.

Dean took a few steps forward, taking stock of the items sitting on the balcony table he hadn’t noticed before. There were two empty glasses sitting next to a bottle of his favorite whiskey. To the left he found a plate of strawberries along with a small glass bowl of whipped cream. 

He poured you each two fingers of whiskey, tucked the bowl of strawberries into his elbow and carried the whipped cream with the other hand as he made his way back over to you on the bed.

You sat up against the headboard, accepting the glass of whiskey from him before he got comfortable next to you with the strawberries and cream.

“Midnight snack?” you said with a grin before taking a sip from your glass.

You noticed Dean had left his drink on the table, and you opened your mouth to ask why just as he brought a sweet, plump, strawberry to your lips, effectively silencing you and prompting you to take a bite.

“Mmmm…” You chewed and swallowed, watching as he smiled in satisfaction at your reaction. He set the bowls on the nightstand, but not before dipping a long finger into the cream. Before you could wonder what he was up to, he slathered the cream onto your breast and tucked his head down to wrap his lips around your pebbled nipple and suck it off, his hot mouth creating a direct link between the nerves there and the ones farther south.

He released you with a pop, his eyes meeting yours as he smirked and reached for the cream again. This time he coated your nipple and brought his finger up to your mouth for you to suck the remnants of the cream off. You bit his finger lightly and he returned the favor, nipping at your skin when he dove back in to pull your nipple between his teeth.

You gasped, having to take extra care not to spill the remaining champagne in your glass as Dean continued to eat whipped cream off your skin while you basked in the afterglow.

He paused long enough to feed you another strawberry, kissing you slowly and deeply to taste the sweet fruit on your lips. Then he ventured from your breasts down to your stomach, all the while placing dabs of cream on your skin and licking it off with light feathery strokes of his tongue. 

You just managed to swallow the last sip of your champagne in time to lay the empty glass down on the bed next to you before Dean tugged at your hips, making you squeal as he slid you forward until you were flat on the mattress again. And then Dean lay next to you on the bed, propped up on one elbow, and kissed you slow and sweet while his free hand gently caressed your skin.

Dean seemed determined to take you up your offer that you’d be content to make love all night long. He’d always been selfless when it came to pleasing you, and you knew your wedding night would be no different. Dean was going to give you a night you’d never forget.

“How in the hell did I get so lucky, Winchester?” you said to him in-between kisses as his finger traced invisible patterns along your skin.

“Dammit, sweetheart, I’m the lucky one.” He covered your mouth with his again before shifting slightly to trail kisses down your neck and along your collarbone. It wasn’t long before his hand had worked its way down to your center again, soft strokes pulling whimpers from your lips before his fingers curled inside you, causing your back to arch up and your breath to catch.

You reached down, gently coiling your fingers around the length of him to assure he would soon be ready another round.

Dean’s fingers were dragging along that spongy ridge inside you that caused your lips to pout and your eyes to soften at the contact. He’d covered your other nipple with his mouth now, and then pulled back to flick his tongue back and forth, causing you to writhe beneath him, floating, throbbing.

You stroked him fervently, needing to do something with your hand to return the favor as pleasure swirled from your head to your toes before surging between your legs and coating his fingers in your slick. You convulsed as you moaned his name, swallowed up in rapture.

Dean groaned and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean while you tried to catch your breath, your trembling hand still wrapped around his cock. It was only then that you realized how tight you’d been holding onto him there, like your life depended on it. Like you were anchoring yourself in a sea of sensations.

Dean kissed your lips again and you smiled against his mouth, releasing him as he maneuvered himself to hover over you. When he broke the kiss, it was to look down upon you with a scorching heat in his gaze that had you squirming beneath him as he lined up with your center. He ran the head of his cock between your folds with languorous motions, and you ran your nails through his hair, evoking a sound like a growl from his throat.

He leaned over you again, lips pressed to yours as he eased himself inside you. You tightened around him, pulling him deeper inside you and causing him to gasp in surprise. You rested your palms on his chest and repeated his words back to him. “I got you.”

Dean’s roguish smile had you biting your lip as he rolled his hips and plunged into you with determination. It was just the right amount fullness and friction as he continued to sink into you. You watched his face as he moved, watched the little lines in his brow furrow, the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips. You watched him bite back a moan when you decided to raise your bottom off the bed, his jaw going a little slack when the angle was suddenly perfect. 

Your reactions were not lost on him, even now when in the throes of his own pleasure. He anticipated your every desire, driven by the needy whimpers falling from your lips, and the shifting angles as you tilted your pelvis, writhing and gripping his hair with your hands.

His movements becoming more and more erratic with breathless urgency. You could feel the sheen of sweat on his skin, along with that deep primitive tug that signaled your third orgasm of the evening was fast approaching. 

You arched your back when it hit, your shoulders digging into the mattress as Dean doubled his efforts and found his release two thrusts later. Dean let most of his weight rest on you, pinning you beneath him in glorious torment as you both fought to catch your breath. 

Dean kissed your forehead and then rolled to the side, collapsing next to you, happy and spent.

You turned over to gaze at him, feeling the delicious ache between your legs that always accompanied a passionate night with him. 

“Hey there, Winchester,” you said, brushing your thumb along the scruff of his jaw tenderly.

“Right back atcha, Winchester,” Dean said, a smug smile stretching across his lips.

You laughed softly. “Damn. I like the sound of that.” You snuggled up to Dean’s chest then, enjoying the steady thrumming of his heart beneath your hand and the contrast of the heat from his body with the cool ocean breeze coming in through the open balcony.

“I don’t think I expected wedding sex to feel different,” you mused softly, raising your chin to look up at Dean’s face. “But that was an end-of-the-world orgasm.”

He cocked his head, a half smile tugging at his lips. “Which one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget a bonus chapter (Chapter 6) is posting next week, so be sure to check back for that. You won't want to miss it!
> 
> Please leave your feedback for me. It feeds my muse and helps me stay connected to all of you. I love you guys!


	6. Bonus Chapter

****

Sam was still away on a hunt when you and Dean returned home to the bunker after six luxurious days at the resort. Most of those days had been spent in the suite either lounging and eating in the giant bed, making love between sheets that were worth more than your entire wardrobe, or enjoying bubble baths for two in the jetted tub. 

You’d ventured out to enjoy the beach and the hotel pool several times, too, but now the real world was calling once again. **  
**

From the sound of things when you’d spoken to Sam during the drive back, he’d most likely be out a few days longer, which meant you and Dean could carry over the honeymoon to the bunker until he returned. 

Dean was just finishing unpacking his bag when you walked into the bedroom you shared after a hot shower.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m going to miss our fancy honeymoon suite,” you told him, “but even that resort didn’t have water pressure like the bunker.”

“Amen to that,” he agreed as he moved his duffel off of the bed.

You’d gone back and forth about the right time to give him his wedding gift, but now that you were both home you couldn’t wait to let him open it. Besides, the drive back from Florida had been just long enough to make you miss having his hands all over you, something he’d surely want to remedy once he laid eyes on the present you’d gotten him.

“Soooo,” Dean said slowly. “What do you want to do tonight? We’ve got the place all to ourselves.”

“Give me fifteen minutes, Winchester, and then I’m all yours.”

Dean smiled, moving to rest his hands on your hips, his thumbs sliding into your belt loops. “Mmmm… I do like the sound of that.”

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he smacked your ass playfully before turning to leave the room. Your little squeal in response made him chuckle as he went.

Dean got your text a short time later. He wasn’t sure what you had in mind, but he couldn’t deny he’d hoped it would involve you waiting for him naked in the bedroom. He was surprised and a little confused when the text asked him to meet you in the garage.

With more than mild curiosity he climbed the steps into the bunker’s garage, casting his eyes about only to find you sitting on the hood of the Impala. You were wearing those sexy cut off jeans that made the crotch of his own jeans feel a little too tight, and a tank top that showed just enough cleavage to be a damn invitation.

“My best girls hanging out without me?” he observed with a smirk, eyes wandering up and down your legs that were stretched out across Baby’s hood. “Looks like trouble.”

“Tastes like whiskey,” you said, raising the glass you were holding and taking a sip.

“Wait, I’ve got it. Are you going to pay up with that sexy car wash you owe me?” he asked, his tone hopeful as he closed the distance between you. 

“Car wash is going to have to wait for another night,” you said.

He eyed the rolling tool cart you’d wheeled over close by that held another glass of whiskey for him. Next to the whiskey sat a wrapped object that was covered in shiny, black paper - not unlike Baby’s sleek paint job. 

“What’s this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached.

You grinned mischievously. “Just a little something for my man.”

He picked up the glass of whiskey you’d poured him and took a sip before carrying the wrapped gift over to where you sat on the hood. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips and then leaned against the car, studying the gift closely.

“Well, go on,” you urged. “Open it.”

Dean slid a finger up the seam, breaking the tape and peeling back the black paper to reveal the hard-bound book inside. His calloused fingers ran over the leather cover, his curiosity growing exponentially as he traced over the lettering on the front that read, ‘For Your Eyes Only….’

“I like the sound of that,” he said as you scooted forward and draped an arm around his neck from behind, peeking over his shoulder as he opened the cover to the first page. 

What he saw made his jaw go slack and his throat bone-dry.

It was a photo of you posing on the hood of the Impala in the middle of a field. You were dressed in cutoff jeans and one of his flannel shirts, and you’d left the shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black bra, topped off with a pair of heels.

“Fuuuuckkk….” Dean’s chest heaved with a breath as he stared at the image. He could hardly believe his eyes. Only the feel of you bumping his shoulder with your own was enough to make him tear his gaze away from the picture. 

It was clear to him that whatever you were reading on his face was exactly the reaction you’d been hoping for, judging by the satisfactory grin that spread across your lips. 

“Good lord, woman. Are you trying to kill me?”

“There’s more where that came from,” you said, with a jerk of your chin toward the book. “Unless you don’t think you think you can handle it.” You made like you were going to take the book back, but he quickly snatched it away and held it out of your reach. 

“Hey, whoa, no way….. No take backsies. You’ll have to pry this from my cold dead fingers,” he said with a grin, his face still beaming. You giggled, taking another sip of whiskey and enjoying the way Dean swallowed hard as he turned the page and gazed at the next set of photos. 

One was a close up of you sitting shotgun with the window down, bare legs dangling out the window with your heels close to the side mirror. And goddammit if his heart wasn’t thumping a little harder in his chest now.

The shot on the opposite page was a black and white close up of you from behind the driver’s seat, focused on you applying lipstick, only the bottom half of your face visible through the reflection of the rear view mirror. 

“Wait,” he said suddenly, almost startling you. “How in the hell did you manage to take the car to do all this without me knowing?”

“Easy,” you said with a smirk. He watched you in amusement, waiting for details. “That day you and Sam went on a supply run and I asked you to take my truck.”

“You mean the day you told me the truck had been making a weird noise and insisted I had to drive it long enough to hear it so I could fix it? That day?”

You shrugged victoriously and said, “Explains why you never heard the weird noise, doesn’t it?”

Dean chuckled then, but you couldn’t be certain whether it was more about your clever scheme or the fact that you were so obviously proud of the incredible feat you’d pulled off. “Goddammit, sweetheart. You are gonna be the death of me.” 

Dean licked his lips, eager to drink in the rest of the images with his eyes, burning them to memory as he turned page after page. There was one of you in a black lacey number draped across Baby’s back seat with your hair cascading down through the open doorway. Yet another had you standing in the dark and facing the front of the car, your features illuminated by the warm glow of the headlights. 

Dean was blinking more than usual and fighting the urge to pinch himself. Because it was just too much. You were too much. It was too good to be true that you’d gone to all this effort to give him a book of photos of you with his Baby. The was no doubt in his mind he’d be able to recall these visions of you to get him through when times got tough.

“I just …. wow.” When he spoke it was barely above a whisper, but his voice was low and gravely and just goddamn wrecked. And apparently he couldn’t even string together enough words to explain to you what it meant to him. 

He recognized his cowboy hat in another shot - the one he kept tucked away in the back of his closet - just in case. You’d paired his hat with ripped jeans, cowgirl boots and another one of his flannels - only this time he could tell you weren’t wearing a bra underneath - and you leaned against the side of the car with the hat tipped forward seductively.

Picking a favorite would be no small feat, but if you forced Dean to choose he’d go with the black and white photo of you wearing a matching bra and panty set under your sexy white lab coat. Something about that lab coat had always been enough to make his heart race, but in this particular shot Baby’s hood was propped up and you were leaning in, making use of a mechanic’s stethoscope to diagnose engine sounds.

A close second was of you wearing a white tank that had been slit in a V and cut short to reveal extra cleavage and your tummy. The material was smeared with just enough engine grease to make you look like a sexy mechanic wielding a large wrench. 

“Doc, I hope your resus skills aren’t rusty because I’m going to need mouth to mouth here any minute now.” He dramatically clutched at his chest with a hand. Then, in an afterthought, he gripped your free hand and pulled it down to hold over his heart. “Might be having my own kind of engine trouble.”

“Let’s see what I can do about that.” You gave his pec a little double squeeze and then slid your hand up to grip his jaw, prompting him to look up at you. You kissed him long and deep, and without breaking the kiss he shifted until his whole body was facing you. When you pulled back for air, Dean set the book down next to you on the hood, and then his hand was in your hair, gripping just tight enough to use the leverage to raise your chin and expose your neck. He kissed down your throat and you had to make a conscious effort not to spill what was left of your drink.

He nibbled on your collar bone and trailed soft kisses down into your cleavage before playfully biting the material of your tank top and pulling back far enough to give himself a peek at the black bra waiting for him underneath.

He chuckled, a low hungry growl in his chest as he released the material with his teeth and looked up at you. You were breathing harder, and you could feel the flush in your cheeks at the brief but wondrous contact of his lips dragging across your skin.

Dean took your whiskey from your hand and shot back what was left of it before setting the empty glass and the photo book on the rolling cart. He stepped up between your legs then and took your face in his hands, kissing the ever loving hell out of you. 

He worked you out of your tank top with such ease you’d hardly noticed he was doing it. Then his fingers were tickling their way up your back slowly before freeing the clasp on your bra. You shrugged it off and Dean’s hand cupped one breast while his sinful mouth latched onto the other. 

You moaned at the contact, and Dean suckled you hungrily. You raked your nails through his short hair, arching your back when his thumb and finger clamped down on a nipple, causing a zing of hot pleasure to dive through to your core.

You gripped his shirt with both hands then, pushing it off of his shoulders until he released you long enough to shed the material all together. His t-shirt came next, because you couldn’t wait to run your hands up and down the ridges of his chest, tracing the line of his rib-cage and the tops of his hip bones.

Dean’s mouth covered yours again as he gripped your legs in his hands and wrapped them around his middle. You took the hint and locked your ankles as he lifted you off the hood of the car, his palms cupping your ass as he carried you. 

The two of you barely stopped kissing long enough for him to quickly maneuver the back door open. Dean gently tucked inside to set you down on the back seat. The smooth, cool leather of Baby’s backseat warmed up against your skin as you watched Dean crawl over you to trail kisses from your sternum down to the waistband of your cutoffs. He worked the button free and you raised your hips off the seat as he wiggled the shorts down, tossing them behind him onto the garage floor. 

Then he paused, hovering over you and licking his lips in a sexy but tortured kind of way.

“What?” you prompted, reaching up to run your hand along his chest.

Dean took a breath and raked up and down your body with his green eyes. “It’s just that I’ll never look at my car again without seeing you all over her.”

“Is that going to be a problem?” you teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“God no…. Just have mercy on me when I’m driving later and fighting a hard-on at just the thought of you sprawled out like this for me.”

You grinned and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down close. “Baby and I do share a common interest,” you said slowly as you palmed him through his jeans.

“Wh-what’s that?” he asked, a little breathless.

“Taking care of you, Winchester.”

Dean kissed you again, catching your lip between his teeth as his fingers cataloged every curve and dip of your body from your jaw to your hip bones. Nerves stretched taught, your skin was tinder beneath his touch.

When he pulled back it was only to step outside long enough to discard his jeans and boxers, and then he was languidly crawling over you to pick up where he’d left off. But this was no race to fulfillment. No…. Dean covered your mouth with his again, allowing his erection to cushion against your thigh, and the persuasion of his kisses was a promise that this would be a long, slow ride of delight.

Dean let you catch your breath momentarily as his greedy mouth took bold possession of your nipples. Your fingers explored the texture of his hair, the warm steely muscle of his shoulders and strong arms that anchored him in place over you.

He shifted a little to transfer his weight to one hand and used the other to probe the waistband of your panties, dipping beneath the fabric to tease your lips apart. Your eyes slid shut in ecstasy as his stroking fingers matched that of his tongue.

Another liquid kiss that rushed lust through you. You groped at the lean muscles of his belly, breathtakingly aware of how utterly defenseless you could let yourself be with him. It was a vulnerability you’d never dreamed of before him, stemming from the power he had to make you feel so comfortable in your own skin that you’d chosen to be photographed with this gorgeous Rottweiler of a car to drive him wild in return.

You couldn’t ignore the building of a gripping sensation between your legs now. And while Dean dragged his mouth from yours long enough for you both to draw air into your lungs, he continued to pluck soft, quick kisses from your lips.

He was heart-stopping tenderness … brewed in heat. And power. 

And if that wasn’t the perfect way to describe your husband, hell, you didn’t know another.

He seemed hell-bent on worshiping you tonight, and you were practically purring beneath his touch when he flexed his wrist and penetrated you with a finger. 

Your eyes shot open to stare down at the place where his hand was hidden by your underwear. Dean kissed your temple, the shell of your ear, all the while his finger probing in a slow repetitive rhythm. Stoking a fire. 

Then he slid another finger in.

Your breathing was ragged now. And he’d decided it was best to only occasionally occupy your mouth with a kiss, but his lips weren’t away from some part of your skin for long. Like he needed you more than oxygen.

And you were close. So close…. You knew it even before you felt the sharp spasm of need that made your body jerk involuntarily. He had you right on the edge of something glorious. Your eyes were narrowed to half mast, muscles burning, trembling, yearning.

“Sweetheart,” Dean breathed. “Look at me.”

You did as he asked, unable to resist the narcotic power of his voice and his eyes. And you couldn’t look away as he held your gaze, even when a keening sound tore from your throat with your shattering climax. Dean kissed your shoulder, whispering to you how goddamn beautiful you were as you trembled beneath him.

When he shifted again it was to withdraw his hand and mold his body intimately to yours. His erection bumped against the thin cotton barrier of your panties - the only thing separating him from your slick heat - and pulling a whimper from you.

His head snapped up, eyes dark with need locking on yours in a way that had your blood humming in your veins. He must have seen the plea in your eye. The desperate need to feel him. And he answered by freeing you of your underwear at last.

He lined up with your center - finding you already plumb and swollen - and stretched your softness, entering you slowly. You arched your back to better accept him, moaning as he filled you completely. 

He leaned forward again, looming over you for a heartbeat before he tucked his head down to pull your nipple between his teeth again. With a controlled roll of his hips he withdrew, only to sink back in to the hilt with slow sliding thrusts. You gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the flesh there as he continued his loving attack with that glorious mouth of his. He dragged kisses along your chest, your collarbone, and up the line of your jaw. Then your lips fused and held.

The two of you were lost in each other, losing all track of time and self, knowing only the white-hot need to be joined together.

The tension built where your bodies met, and soon even Dean’s restraint - his need to drag out the pleasure - was wavering. You knew he was close when he grunted, a sound made more primal and more raw somehow because the two of you were naked, pressed against the leather in the backseat of the car. You slid your hands around to his back, nails raking lightly against his skin as he withdrew and slid home again. He hauled in a breath and tensed, muscles bunching with the intensity of his release.

It only took a little rearranging for Dean to get comfortably propped up against the door. You curled up on top of him, your ear flattened to his chest, relishing in the fervent beat of his heart.

“Hey, is there more where that whiskey came from?” he asked as an afterthought.

“Shhh….” you whispered.

“What? Wait, are you shushing me?” His tone was as light as it was incredulous. “What the hell for?”

“I can’t very well listen for engine trouble with you talking so loud, can I?”

But the low rumble of laughter in his chest then was a sound you cherished just as much as the heartbeat it drowned out. You turned your head to kiss the spot over his heart and said, “I’ve got the rest of the bottle waiting for you under the seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 4.5 is not the end of the saga. There will be a hiatus while I finish writing, editing and prepping Act V for posting. Thank you in advance for your patience. 
> 
> *This is a great time for a re-read of the entire saga if you’ve got time to kill and have withdrawals from Dean and our fearless Reader. Thanks for continuing on this wild ride. 
> 
> Subscribe to be notified of updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It feeds my muse and makes my day. I love hearing from you all and I love knowing I'm not the only one championing for Dean and our fearless Reader.


End file.
